


Why No To Cookies?

by flareonfury



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: fivebyfiction, Cookies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you say no to cookies?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why No To Cookies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telpy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=telpy).



> Written for fivebyfiction prompt Secret and written for telpy prompt "How can you say no to cookies?" for [THIS](http://flareonfury.livejournal.com/102223.html) meme. First W13 fic so please be gentle.

Myka Bering stared at her partner in shock. Not once since she had met Pete Lattimer had he ever denied cookies. It was because of his love of cookies, she had to hide any and all cookies she wanted to eat herself or he would end up eating them all on her.

“Seriously?” Myka questioned, leaning over to feel her partner’s forehead. To her confusion he didn’t feel like he had a fever. “How can you say no to cookies?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Myka stood up quickly; she directed her Tesla gun on him. “You never say no to cookies. Who the hell are you and where is Pete?”

Pete stared at her in shock for several seconds before laughing out loud. Claudia ran into the room and quickly blocked Myka from having a clear shot at the Pete-look-alike.

“Whoa there Myka! It’s really Pete!” Claudia stated, causing Myka to stare at her in disbelief. “I bet him he couldn’t go a week without eating any cookies.”

She glared at the younger girl before glancing down at Pete, who was starring innocently at her. “Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“Well, that would be Claudia’s idea.” Pete stated with a grin, pointing towards her. “She wanted to also see how long it took you to notice I wasn’t eating cookies.”

“You guys really need help,” Myka stated softly, putting away her Tesla. “I was going to shoot Pete – he could have gotten hurt!”

“Hey! I’m fine, you’re fine, everyone’s fine!” Pete stated, standing up and his grin widened as he stared at Myka. “Besides, you saved me ten bucks.”

Claudia glared playfully at him. “Yeah, well, let’s just see how long you can last without any cookies, and then you may gloat about being right about Myka.”

“Hey I know Myka, you shouldn’t have bet on that!” Pete admitted loudly causing Claudia to chuckle at him and Myka to stare at him in surprise.

“So how much did you bet on for Pete not eating any cookies for the entire week?” Myka questioned, hoping to change the subject. She knew she shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but she only recently came to realize how much Pete meant to her and why… Myka wasn’t comfortable to bring it to light yet. They meant so much as partners; she didn’t want to ruin it. She didn’t want to lose Pete.

“Fifty bucks,” Claudia stated with a knowing smile directed at Myka.

Eyes widening, she glanced over to Pete and grinned. “So… does this mean it’s safe for everyone else’s cookies to be around?”

“Ha. Ha.” Pete said, failing to hide his own amusement at her question.

**THE END.**


End file.
